1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to a camera case, and more particularly to a combination of a camera case, which is adapted to accommodate a video camera in water- or drip-proof state to permit underwater video shooting, and a hand grip which is removably attachable to the camera case to guarantee underwater maneuverability of the camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thanks to the success in downsizing, video cameras are increasingly used in outdoor life. It has also become fashionable to use a video camera in diversified ways, not only for taking pictures of human figures and landscapes but also for video shooting in rough or rainy weather or for underwater video shooting
For example, the so-called "marine pack" of a synthetic resin material has been used as a camera case for underwater shooting. To ensure resistance to water pressure, the camera case of this sort is generally formed in a circular shape in section or in a cylindrical shape as a whole. A problem with such a camera case is that it internally contains a great deal of dead spaces. Therefore, a relatively heavy weight has to be attached to the case in order to cancel the buoyance of the bulky marine pack. In addition, a large and heavy grip is usually attached to the marine pack thereby to control its posture under water.
Thus, the conventional camera case in the form of the so-called marine pack is too large and too heavy to serve as a handy drip-proof camera case in video shooting on the ground.